1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid thermistor temperature sensor in the form of a two-pole network of temperature-dependent resistors in thermal and electrical contact with each other having positive and negative temperature coefficients as respective cold and hot conductors, a temperature/resistance curve with a constant behavior or plateau in a predetermined temperature region, and at least two of the temperature-dependent resistors being electrically coupled to each other through at least one electrode.
Thermistor temperature sensors in the form of two-pole temperature-dependent resistors with positive and negative temperature coefficients that are placed in thermal and electrical contact with each other, are known, e.g., from Published European Application No. 0 532 890 A1.
Furthermore, thermistor temperature sensors with combinations of more than two temperature-dependent resistors are generally known, e.g., with one hot conductor and two cold conductors, from European Patent No. 0 125 366 B1.
In order to provide the electrical coupling of the individual temperature-dependent resistor elements it is important for the junction resistances to have the lowest impedance and thus the lowest possible losses. The aforesaid publications do not deal with that problem.